


Glares like Burning

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pining, Yearning, fem!Baz, fem!simon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz can't stand her roommate - or rather, the fact that her roommate can't stand her.or: both Baz and Simone are useless lesbians
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Glares like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Fill for the COC2019 day 7 prompt: WLW.

**Baz**

“I hate her,” I said, narrowing my eyes at the aforementioned girl. Niall, sitting beside me, snorted. Dev twisted in his seat in the least subtle display of people watching I had ever seen. If I hadn’t been busy glaring, I probably would’ve joined Niall in his laughter.

“Who?” Dev finally asked, seemingly having given up looking. 

“Who else?” Niall laughed, jostling me with his shoulder. I kept glaring.

“Simone Snow, that’s who,” I replied, taking pity on Dev before he twisted himself entirely into a pretzel.

“What did she do now?” Dev asked, and Niall groaned in reply.

“She’s existing, Dev, what do you think?” 

“I mean, maybe she’s existing in a particularly abrasive way just today?”

“She’s sitting there, and she’s letting  _ Bunce  _ braid her hair,” I said and abruptly realised that if I narrowed my eyes any more I’d have my eyes closed.

“...because they’re friends?” Niall droned, rolling his eyes at Dev. Had I been less used to them making a mockery of me, I might have been hurt by the laugh Dev let out.

“...we’re roommates and she never lets  _ me  _ braid her hair…” I muttered into my teacup, having finally looked away from Simone (mostly because she and Bunce left the dining room, really).

“I mean, correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe you have a tendency to tell her - loud and clear, at least once a day - that you hate her?” Niall said.

“I hate you too, you know that, right?” I grumbled. “How dare you make sense at me?”

“I’m just saying, if you stopped saying you hate her when you actually want to snog her, maybe things would work out better?” he said, all reasonably. I didn’t intend to respond, mostly because Dev was watching us like we were playing tennis, but that was a gravely erroneous statement and I just couldn’t let it stand.

“I don’t want to snog her. I want to hold her close and soothe her through all her troubles and issues.” With that said, I rose from my chair, pulling my blazer closed around me, before striding off. If it happened to be in vaguely the same direction that Simone disappeared in, well, that’s nothing but happenstance.

**Simone**

She was glaring at me again, I knew it. I could feel the glares like burning.

If she hadn’t been glaring like that for almost as long as we’d known each other, I would’ve thought she’d figured me out, actually. 

“Hey Penny, could you - braid my hair?” I said, studiously not looking at Baz or Penny, mostly because I knew what I’d see in both cases. From Baz, it would be the same hateful glare as always, and from Penny the almost pitying look. 

I did understand her pity, and I actually welcomed it now. In the beginning, after I’d confided in her, she’d been angry. 

_ “Pitch?! Simone! She’s - I don’t know what she is, but she’s surely nothing good!” Penny whisper-shouted, reaching out to shake me by my shoulders.  _

_ “I know,” I moaned, scrubbing my hands over my face, letting her shake me bodily. “She’s evil, she’s plotting something, and quite probably also a vampire.” _

_ “And! She hates you!” _

_ “And she hates me, I know…”  _

_ “What could you - how, what even.” It was the first time I’d heard Penny so upset that she was stuttering, having a difficult time getting the words out properly in the right order. _

_ “The heart wants what the heart wants, Penny, and in this, I’ve got nothing to say about it.” I shrugged, more or less resigned to being in love with someone who’s hated me the entire time we’d known each other. _

The pity was better than the rage, at least, even if it meant we both knew how pointless and hopeless my crush actually was. Well, I call it a crush, because that sounds a little less serious - the truth is that if Baz asked me now, I’d marry her tomorrow.

“‘Course I can,” she said, always game to play around with my hair. She’d managed to put it up in Leia buns once, and while it did look absolutely hilarious, it was a nice hairstyle to have. 

She’d gotten quite good at braiding hair - at least others’ hair. Her own she still used magic to braid. Mine she managed to fishtail no problem, which was evidenced by the fact that it held for the entire day.

It was when I was untangling the braid that evening that Baz came back to our room, with pretty much the same black glare she’d kept up the entire day. I studied her through the mirror of my vanity, keeping up the pretence of brushing my hair.

When Baz glanced at me I quickly looked away, unable to help the blush spreading across my face, once again cursing the fair skin my red hair came with.

**Baz**

She was brushing her hair at her vanity when I came back to our room, and it brought images of Bunce braiding her hair to mind. I couldn’t help glaring again, but I managed to not glare at her, for once. 

When I next glanced over at her, I was - shocked, to say the least, when she quickly, noticeably looked away, face turning a fetching shade of red.

I don’t know what came over me, what kind of daring Aunt Fiona had managed to remotely imbue me with, but I stalked over to her, spinning her and the stool she was sitting on around.

“What’s got you blushing like that, Snow?” I said, leaning over her, forcing her to lean back against the vanity. I was gratified to see the blush grow even more intense the closer I got.

“I, uh… we-well, I, eh -” Now, it might not be the accomplishment of the century, but I was still rather pleased I had reduced her to stuttering.

“Cat got your tongue, Snow?”

My enjoyment of the situation did turn rather quickly to surprise, however, when Simone, instead of saying something sassy back, launched herself at me. 

Our teeth clashed for a second before we both tilted our heads a little, and all of a sudden the kiss, already the best of my life, turned infinitely better. The way she moaned when I buried a hand in that long red hair of hers sent a tingle down my spine, and when she bit my lip I had a hell of a time not falling over.

When we broke the kiss, after what felt like an eternity, I was surprised to find myself kneeling on the stool, perched in her lap, her hands in a vice grip on my hips, the touch feeling like it should burn me but more a baptism by fire than anything. 

Closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against hers, I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t that,” I finally said after a long time.

“Can’t lie, I didn’t exactly see that coming, either,” she said, one hand leaving my hips in favour of stroking up and down my back. “I don’t regret it, however. I - well, I do love you, Baz, even if that’s a bit sudden.”

I couldn’t help but kiss her again, absolutely not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spoil _Wayward Son_ for me, I will find you, and I will make you eat the book, probably with a nice raspberry vinaigrette.


End file.
